What Happens Next: Georgiana Darcy
by Darcylover
Summary: What happens to Georgiana Darcy after her brother marries? Will she marry? Would it be for affection? Please note that this is a ONE SHOT.


**A/N: I have always wanted to continue Georgiana Darcy's story after the end of Pride and Prejudice but never really found the way to do it, but here it is! Be aware that this is a one shot and an epilogue is not provided. I hope that I have given enough information in this one chapter that you do not need anything else. Enjoy folks!**

**What Happens Next: Georgiana Darcy.**

"I know that I have no authority to assume that you may hold any kind of affection for me, Georgiana." The gentleman said breathlessly as he paced before the fireplace in the Pemberley music room. "But I can no longer deceive myself. I am the youngest son, with no form of income from property, yet I cannot be silenced. Surely your brother shall disapprove of my approach but you must know my reasoning." Georgiana stood quickly from her chair with a blush in her cheeks.

"You need not reassure me of your affection, nor your reasons for it."

"Is this a refusal of my hand?" The gentleman interjected immediately with concern.

"Not at all! In fact it is quite the opposite! I have developed a firm affection for you." Georgiana blushed and looked toward the flooring at her feet. "You must forgive me, I have always struggled to express myself openly." She paused slightly. "If you were to offer your hand I would have great pleasure in accepting it, despite your birth or position in society. I have respected you for a long time and yet I have found myself wishing for much more!" The gentleman took her hand softly in his own.

"So you would become my wife? Despite everything."

"Without a doubt." Georgiana stated. "But it troubles me that you hold any affection for me with such a history. I know that you are aware of my situation with Mr Wickham."

"It means nothing, his design on you was inappropriate with no affection and no compromise." Georgiana blushed again. "You were young, I can always forgive you for that. He was a scoundrel, you know that I would never act in any disapproving way toward you." Georgiana nodded slightly. "I hold you in the highest esteem, Georgiana. I love you dearly."

"And I love you."

"So you will consent to be my wife?" Georgiana smiled widely, despite her shyness.

"I will, with all of my heart. You are the greatest man I have ever known Colonel James Fitzwilliam."

* * *

Georgiana Darcy had always known herself to be shy and yet withdrawn. Even at her brother's wedding to Elizabeth Bennet she found herself shy amongst her company. The company whom she had, during her brother's courtship come to know exceedingly well. She had of course found a great friend in Elizabeth who assisted her with every obstacle which came upon her, including her coming out.

It was of course a grand occasion in London when Georgiana progressed into society, the talk of the ton. Although Georgiana felt at ease in the company of her family, her presentation to society was a trial indeed. Her insecurity was apparent upon her presentation, although Elizabeth helped her to suppress it well enough to maintain her own sense of dignity. She had of course, concluded her season in court with exceptional popularity.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had also been a firm figure at her side during her coming out and many years before. He had not only assisted her brother with the disastrous affair with Wickham but also assisted her in developing her own character. He had, over a number of years enticed her out of some of her shyness. Georgiana remained shy amongst company but was able to converse with her cousin the Colonel with easy familiarity. He had stood with her as the Ton of London criticised and scrutinised, softly whispering into her ear.

The Colonel had been a constant guest at Pemberley, mainly since his cousins marriage to Elizabeth, except when his commission prevented it. During these times he spent much of his time with Georgiana, either walking the grounds or listening to her performing the pianoforte. It was however, not until the Colonel had departed Pemberley when his commission demanded it that she understood how much she depended on him. Of course, she enjoyed her brother and Elizabeth's company but that could not compare to he happiness her cousin brought.

It was one warm summers day one year after her brother's marriage that Georgiana paced the grounds of Pemberley with her new sister. Vastly blooming with child, Elizabeth no longer took her usual long morning walks but took a shorter journey with Georgiana. It was there upon the lawns of Pemberley that Elizabeth approached the subject of the Colonel.

"You seem a little desolate, Georgiana. I hope that you are not too troubled by Colonel Fitzwilliam's departure." Georgiana blushed slightly but looked directly toward Elizabeth.

"Whatever do you mean, Lizzy?" She said with a laugh.

"I only feel that you have become rather attached to the Colonel's company during this past year. Your brother claims that he seems to hold some kind of affection for you."

"He has expressed it to my brother?" Georgiana asked urgently but Elizabeth miserably shook her head.

"I fear not. Fitzwilliam was only expressing his opinion toward your cousin. Although he feels that it would be a good match for you."

"A good match? My cousin is the second son of an Earl, Elizabeth. Surely that is not a match my brother would favour?" Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"Your brother would do anything to secure your happiness, Georgiana. We both know that you have fortune enough for the both of you, despite his birth." Georgiana smiled slightly. "Do you feel affection for him?"

"Of course he is my cousin!"

"No, Georgiana. Could you love him as a wife loves a husband?" Georgiana remained silent for a moment before contemplating her response.

"I have known for many months now that he is the gentleman who I would like to marry, yes." Elizabeth smiled widely. "But my brother!" Elizabeth shook her head forcefully.

"Let me speak to your brother, be assured that there will be no concerns raised when he asks for you hand."

"But will he ask for it? Will he ask for me to be his wife when he knows that he is unable to support me fully." Elizabeth sighed slightly and linked her arm with her sisters.

"I am sure he will, time will show us. Let us be patient." Georgiana sighed slightly, knowing that it was true. She could not rush, Colonel Fitzwilliam will ask when he is appropriately prepared to do so.

* * *

To Georgiana's surprise it was almost eight weeks before the Colonel would return to Pemberley. Although Mr Darcy received numerous letters of his current activities, he never wrote of any inclination to return to Derbyshire. Elizabeth of course reassured her sister that the Colonel would return to Pemberley when his commission allowed it. She yet again, had to be patient.

It was however, a wet and windy autumn day when the Colonel would burst into the music room where Georgiana was playing her pianoforte. His clothes dripped and small droplets fell from his hair onto his overcoat.

"James! Allow me to call a servant to tend you!" Georgiana said as she stood to ring the bell.

"No please do not call the servants!" He called out urgently causing Georgiana to turn to him in surprise.

"Whatever is wrong, James? Are you ill?"

"No, not at all. You must forgive me, I have only now arrived from the north." Georgiana nodded slightly.

"Would you like some refreshments?"

"No!" He seemed to be rather breathless, pacing slightly from one foot to the other. "I have come here without any hopes, Georgiana. But I can no longer struggle with myself." As Georgiana held her breath and retook her seat she hoped that this would be the moment when she would be able to offer her love to him in return.

To Colonel Fitzwilliam's surprise it took very little persuasion of Mr Darcy to have permission to marry his sister. In fact, it seemed that Mr Darcy had observed an attraction between the pair and been persuaded by his pregnant wife to allow the attraction to continue further. Georgiana however, who knew of Elizabeth's intervention with her husband knew that her future was secure.

* * *

It would be a happy day four months later in the local church to Pemberley that Georgiana Darcy was married to Colonel Fitzwilliam. Many gathered, including Elizabeth with her newly born son cradled in her arms. As Georgiana gazed into the Colonel's eyes and muttered her vows she knew that he would make her very happy. Her fortune would support them primarily along with her dowry. His commission would however continue despite Georgiana's protests. It would however, not be the act of war with France that led him to his deathbed some thirty years later, rather a broken heart forced on by his wife exit of the world not a year before. Their children would however, live on with the memory that their parents lived a full live with much love to give. The Fitzwilliam name continued, along securely with that of the Darcy's, family bound forever despite any unfortunate circumstances that may or may not occur.


End file.
